


Please Come Back

by samantha_leanne



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23936029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samantha_leanne/pseuds/samantha_leanne
Summary: Warning: Character Death/Talks of Suicide. Please read at your own risk.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Please Come Back

_Listen[here](https://youtu.be/dMDisovfKZo) if you want to listen to the song that inspired this! _

* * *

_**“I’m sorry I can't come to the phone right now, but please leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can.... And if this is Tsuki I’m probably running late, I’ll be there soon! Love you!”** *beep*_

Tsukishima couldn't hold back the tears as he listened to your voice. He had been so stupid to let you go that night. He knew something was wrong the moment he saw you. You had brushed him off saying it was about your school work, but he should've known. He was your boyfriend, and he should've noticed something was wrong.

He quickly put on his shoes and left his house. As he walked to his destination every memory you ever had played in his mind.

 _The first day he saw you he had done a double take. You were sitting by a tree reading a book and you looked so sad. The emotion that was written on your face had him so_ **intrigued** _. He was fascinated by you. Even though you looked like you had just had your heart ripped out, you still looked so beautiful; peaceful even. He couldn't stop himself from going over to you to see if you were okay. It was so unlike him, but he couldn't stop himself. Before he knew what was happening he was already standing in front of you._

_“Hey uhm, are you okay?” He asked as you looked up at him. The moment your eyes met it was like his heart stopped beating. You were the definition of beautiful. He couldn't help how he blushed at the sight of you._

_“Oh hi there! I’m fine, just really invested in this book.” You replied as you gave him a quick smile. He couldn't help but blush more. You had an amazing smile. It made him weak in the knees, and he found himself not wanting to leave just yet._

_“Would you like some company?” He asked before he could change his mind.  
_

_“I’d love some.”  
_

_You ended up introducing yourselves and from that day forward you were almost inseparable. He introduced you to his volleyball team and they were shocked to see that he indeed had a girlfriend. They all thought he was joking. He loved the way you laughed and intertwined your fingers with his. He couldn't stop the blush that crept up as the boys freaked out. You leaned over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before leaving to let him practice. You didn’t notice how that action had him blush even harder and you didn’t get to hear the boys hollering and congratulating him. He was so beyond happy with you that he didn’t notice when you started to pull away from him until it was too late._

Tsukishima redialed your number and listened to the message again as he kept walking, remembering the first time he told you he loved you.

_He had invited you to come watch one of his games and he couldn’t hide the smile when you said you'd love to come. He was in the gym warming up when he saw you walk in and talk with Kiyoko. You were wearing his jersey and he couldn’t stop the smile that escaped. He quietly made his way over to you and slipped his arms around your waist to your stomach hugging you from behind. You leaned into him and continued your conversation with Kiyoko. She excused herself after a few minutes leaving you both alone._

_“That jersey looks awfully familiar.” He said with a smirk.  
_

_“You don't say?” You replied with a smile and a wink._

_He couldn't help the laugh that escaped and when you joined in his heart tightened. He loved your laugh. It was like music to his ears and before he could stop himself he found himself telling you he loved it._

_You turned around and snaked your arms around his neck laughing a little more. “I love yours too Tsuki. I wish you laughed more.” He rolled his eyes and gave you a quick smile. “What else do you love about me?” You asked him with a shy smile._

_Before he could tell you he was being called over to the team, the game about to start. “Good luck Tsuki! I’ll be here cheering you on.” You said as you gave him a quick kiss and skipped up to the stands._

_He played better than he had ever played when you watched him. His blocks were on point and his team easily demolished the other team. After they were done shaking the other teams hands and saying thank you to everyone for coming he saw you run towards him. He barely had time to catch you as you wrapped your arms around his neck and legs around his waist. You congratulated him and gave him a sweet kiss before you buried your head in his shoulder. He held you tight and finally said it._

_“I love you.” He whispered as he looked away from his teammates._

_You pulled away from his shoulder and looked into his eyes, a beautiful smile forming on your lips. “I love you too.” You whispered back before he kissed you with all he had._

The memory quickly faded as he got closer to his destination. He finally thought back to that fateful day, the tears still streaming down his face.

_A few months after you exchanged I love you’s something had changed. He was almost blind to it at first, but the more he thought back on it the more it made sense. He remembered how your smile didn't quite meet your eyes. How you stopped coming to his practices saying your grades had fallen behind. He remembered how your eyes glazed over when someone talked to you, and when he asked if you were okay you gave him that smile and said you were fine. He should have known something was wrong. He shouldn't have let you leave that night. The finally memory of you haunted him._

_He got out of practice early to surprise you for your anniversary. He wanted to show you how much you meant to him. He knew he wasn't always around due to volleyball, but he wanted to show you how much he loved you. He told you to meet him at the tree where you first met and that he had a surprise for you. He was so excited when he saw you. He had a picnic ready for you and it was one of the most romantic things he had ever done. He noticed how the tears streamed down your face and was so confused for a minute. You told him they were happy tears, but he should've known better. He should've seen the sadness in your eyes._

_As the night went on the sadness in your heart spread. He held you close as you looked up at the stars, the tears streaming down your face._

_“Baby, are you sure you're okay?” He asked as he looked over at you._

_“I just love you so much. Always remember that okay?” You said as you continued to look up at the stars.  
_

_“I love you too.” He whispered as he gave you a quick kiss before returning to look at the stars. His hold on you tightened as the night went on. Before it got too late he walked you home. As you arrived at your house you hugged him close whispering something he couldn't hear._

_“I’m here if you need anything okay? Just remember that.” He said as he hugged you tight.  
_

_“I will. I love you Tsuki, always and forever.”  
_

_“I love you too, forever and always.” He pulls back a little and captures your lips with his. Your arms tightened around him as you kissed him back, you could no longer hold back the tears._

_“Goodnight, I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said after a while giving you one last kiss. “I love you.”  
_

_“Goodbye Tsuki. I love you too.”  
_

_And then you were gone. He woke up to the news from his mom and he didn't know his heart could break into so many pieces. He felt like he couldn't breathe. All the memories of you hitting him like a truck._

_“How?” He asked his mom and she held his hand as he explained what happened._

_“She took some sleeping pills and never woke up. Her father said she had been going through some personal issues, but he thought she was getting better. He found her this morning, she wasn't in any pain.” His mom finished as she held him close. “I’m so sorry Tsukishima.” She said as she cried alongside you._

_He should've noticed something was wrong when you said goodbye instead of goodnight. He should've noticed the change in your mood sooner. If he noticed sooner you would still be here. You would still be with him. He should've loved you enough. He should've been enough. Oh god why wasn't he enough?_

Tsukishima’s feet stopped as he finally reached his destination. He looked down at your gravestone and somehow cried even harder. He placed down fresh flowers and fell to the ground. He hugged his knees to his chest and began to tell you everything you had missed since you'd left. The tears never faltered. 

“I’m so sorry. I should've noticed. I’m such an idiot.” He whispered as the tears came faster. “I love you so much, forever and always.”

_“I love you too.” You replied as you put your hand on top of his. “I’ll be here watching over you. Always and forever Tsuki.”_


End file.
